Daylight
by FrozenEcstasy
Summary: Simon Lewis meets another Daylighter. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm rung, its sound sharp and heavy in the air. Simon opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep out of them. Technically, vampires didn't sleep… But he had gotten into a habit and somehow felt tired just the same. Just like he used to, when he was still human; when everything was normal. Well, as normal as having a shadowhunter for a best friend could be. He glanced at the time, then sprang up from the bed quickly. In five minutes, school would start. He couldn't be late for the first day back, the school would definitely suspect something. Quickly throwing jeans, a t-shirt, and a simple hoodie on, he raced downstairs and opened the fridge. Placed at the very back, there was a bright blue thermos. It was his meal for today. Opening the cap, he gulped down the contents- stale animal blood. Not the best kind in the world, but it would do. Simon ran out the door and closed the front gate fiercely, running to the school.

He reached the school gates within three minutes, just in time as the bell rang and people began to stream into the hallways.

''Simon!'' a girl with dark, curly hair and a tall, slender form approached him.

''…Maia?'' he said cautiously.

''Well, duh! I mean I understand that you can't recognize me in my werewolf form, but I'm fully human right now. It's easy enough,'' she said, matter-of-factly, ''to recognize me in this state.''

''Sorry, I'm not fully awake yet.''

''Awake? You're a vampire! You don't need to sleep!''

''Well, according to most people, regular vampires don't need sleep. But that is quite the contrary, for in fact, I am not a regular vampire. I am so much more good looking than the others, if you know what I mean,'' Simon replied semi-sarcastically, '' but anyways. Enough about me. Why are you even here? I thought lycanthropes didn't need to go to school. Or want to, for that matter.''

''Luke sent me. He wants me to keep an eye out for you, make sure you don't get into any trouble.''

''Psh, me, trouble? How could I possibly get in trouble? I mean, I doubt there are any other downworlders here. And even if there was, no one would want to harm me- any harm done will rebound upon the doer times sevenfold. I can't imagine anyone wants that fate,'' Simon said casually.

''Oh, shush. I just thought it was a good idea, you know, to… embrace my inner human for a few days. And Luke asked me to keep an eye on you, so I thought I might as well just come here.''

''But wouldn't it be kind of weird that-'' before Simon could finish his sentence, the late bell rang, ''leave that thought… I have to go, I'll see you later.'' He walked quickly and swiftly into the school and down the halls to his classroom. Entering it, he felt a wave of familiarity. It was slightly relieving to see that not much had changed, although he could hear the constant chatter and gossip a lot better than before. Apparently, Jen had been dating Brad, but then caught him cheating on her with her best friend, and then she kissed his best friend for revenge. Constant chatter. It was all mindless, really, and unimportant. After all Simon had been through the past few months, high school drama was just a distant white noise- something he couldn't be bothered to be concerned about. He sat down at the back of the room and dazed off in reverie. He was so sucked into his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl sit next to him until she dropped a vial on his knee and the liquid burned through his jeans, scorching his skin.

''Oops… I'm sorry, my hand must have slipped…'' she said. She bent down to pick up the flask and carelessly stuffed it into her bag. She looked up at Simon and gasped in surprise.

''It's fine,'' he said. He had been concentrated on his knee, and how the liquid was still sizzling like acid on his skin. He wondered what was in the flask… perhaps a science experiment gone wrong? He glanced up and saw the girl staring at him. She had soft black and brown hair, and pale skin. Almost as pale as his own… He looked into her eyes and discovered they were hazel, with a hint of something off-kilter. They were deep, very deep, as if you could drown in them. They were both examining each other intently, but she suddenly looked away and turned around. _Vampire,_ he thought. Why would there be another downworlder here at this school? He examined her more closely. She was wearing a pale colored shirt that clung to her shoulders and loosened at the bottom, and dark jeans; as if to balance out the color of her pale complexion. He could see where she had applied blush to give her face a more natural color. She had a certain Asian look. Not exactly in her eyes; but between her jaw line and her angular cheekbones there was a certain oriental feel. Her eyes were big, round, and somehow light and dark at the same time.

Abruptly, as if she noticed Simon staring at her, she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. Suddenly, he had the urge to step outside the classroom and walk out the school grounds, which is exactly what he did. He felt his muscles move involuntarily, and his mind began to panic. _What's happening?_ The girl followed him, along the narrow halls and out to the parking lot of the school. They were standing in an empty clearing. ''Sorry,'' she said, barely a whisper, but loud enough for Simon to hear. When she was sure no one was looking, she turned him around and continued staring straight at him. It was like her eyes bore into his skull, and suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over him and he was dizzy and falling, falling.


	2. Deafening Silence

All I can hear is whispering.

Weaving through the air, a spiky harangue of words.

The cold nullifies my being, extricates my nerves.

Intangible, illusory shapes

The whispers are laconic

_Free me, free me_

They snake their way towards me

_Closer, closer_

All I can see, all I can feel, all I can hear.

_Whispers_

Closer now, enshrouding my mind

_Closer still, closer… _

They reverberate in my ears

_Free me, free me, FREE ME_

Too close. _Too close…_

_FREE ME_

And silence.

So sweet, so euphonious.

So deafening.

The silence… the silence is so loud


End file.
